


Twas the night before Brexit

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brexit, Gen, Parliament (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: 28th March 2017





	Twas the night before Brexit

Twas the night before Brexit and too late to stop,

There were businesses quietly shutting up shop.

The talented hunted for jobs in the sun,

As the Brexiteers downed all the pints that they’d won.

 

Children were nestled all snug in their beds,

Visions of hope settling sweet in their heads,

But the world they imagined was doomed on the morrow,

So us parents were hopeless, drowning our sorrow.

 

Medics with kids researched schools overseas,

The world’s student elite went elsewhere with their fees.

Daily Mail headlines were hurled forth as truth,

As bricks through the window of science and proof.

 

There were schools losing funding and healthcare in tatters,

Hypocrisy dripping from Westminster Palace.

I took you for granted, O Kingdom of mine,

So goodbye and goodnight, for this, the last time.


End file.
